Hearts Ablaze
by Checkers-sama
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha fic! Kagome jumps out of the well, and finds the village burning. Who is stuck in the fire? Will Inuyasha confess his love to Kagome? (I hate writing summaries...^_^;;) R/R
1. Hearts Ablaze

Hey it's me Checkers-sama! This is my FIRST Inuyasha fic! heheehee! I decided to write a looooooooooong fic, so I am writing it in chapters!! La! I may get fluffy, but I don't know, because I am writing it on the spot, so I don't think ahead. Since it's summer, I don't know how long it will take me to get all the chapters out, but I'll try my fastest! Please NO FLAMING! I haven't written many fics, so I may not be as good as other writers. Please tell me if you liked it, so I can be inspired for the next chapters! Thanks!  
disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the characters in it. La!  
  
Kagome had, had a wonderful day. She had gotten an A on her Math pop quiz, and she had gotten to go out to a movie with her friends. Fridays were so nice. She sighed as she relized where she had to go. She went inside and quickly packed her bags. Sometimes she thought going back to the feudal age was a waste of a weekend. She waved to her grandfather, and jumped into the well. When she stepped out, the village was ablaze with fire. She sank down on her knees and gaped. She quickly took a gallon of water out of her bag, and ran to attempt to put some of the fire out. All the villagers where about a 1/3 of a mile away from the burning buildings. She decided that they were more important than the village itself, so she looked at them. She saw minor injuries on few. Most were unharmed. Sango was crying into Miroku's shoulder, and Shippou was mouthing something. Kagome guessed it was because all the houses were burning, but came closer to see. ::eee. noo... yaa... shhaa...:: Inuyasha? No! He couldn't still be caught in the village!   
  
Kagome's heart stopped beating as she ran in the flames. The smoke filled her lungs, and she could hardly breath. Kagome didn't care. She heard weak growling from the hut next to her. She ran in, and found a crumpled body. She poured some of the water she had brought with her on its head. ::coughs:: "Kagome..."   
"Don't talk Inuyasha, can you stand?" Weakly Inuasha stood, but fell against Kagome. She didn't notice the extra weight. She dropped the water, and used both her hands to support the half demon. When they got out of the ruckage, Kagome checked to see if he was still breathing. His short, husky breaths reassured the girl.   
  
Inuyasha turned his golden eyes to Kagome, and whispered quietly, "I owe you one." he dropped his head, and fell asleep.   
  
When he awoke, Keade was warming up some ramen noodles, and Kagome was sleeping on the ground beside him. He was wrapped in a sheep skin blanket. He sighed quietly when he saw Kagome's face. She looked like an angel. He wanted something, but he didn't know what. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Keade carrying the noodles toward him. "I see you are looking at Kagome. Do you like what you see?"   
"Feh. Wench, is that Ramen? "   
" Yes. Kagome asked me to make it for you. She was up all night caring for you, she needed rest." Kagome cared for ME?   
"Why did you go back into the village, Inuyasha?" The old woman asked. "Ah..ah..I..." he stammerd. "I thought Kagome might have been there..." Inuyasha turned red. Kagome was half awake when she heard Inuyasha. She sat up, and hugged him. Inuyasha turned a brighter shade of red then he had ever before. He loved Kagome, but how could he tell her?  
  
  
  
A/N Well that was it so far! Please review! Please no flaming! Don't worry. The monsters, and the fluff is coming up soon! ^_^ :P  



	2. The Signs of Love

Well here's the second chapter! La! R/R please! (I forgot to tell you! The villagers got the fire out, and are now rebuilding the village. They built a little hut in the clearing for Keade, Inuyasha, and Kagome, so they could get some rest. K? la!) This chapter may be a bit odd, but bare with me.  
~Checks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the characters in it. La!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha ate his noodles, and settled back into his bed. He was still having a little trouble breathing. He felt his hand. It was hot, and he assumed he had gotten a bad burn. He realized that Kagome was looking at him. He blushed, and slid under the blanket. She was worried. Worried about him. He fell into a feverish sleep, and had nightmares about Kagome.   
* He was calling her, but she didn't come. He smelled her scent, and ran to it. She was in a box. A box full of human blood. *   
He awoke breathing heavily. Kagome was beside him. She was trying to sooth him. "It's all right Inuyasha." she cooed in a whisper.  
"Kag..Ka.." He stammered.   
"Shhh.... you're alright." Kagome sighed. (Sorry I am making it so mushy, but you'll see why... I think.... oh well... La! -Checks)   
  
Kagome put a dampened cloth on the half-demon's forehead. She noticed that his fever was gone. She chuckled to herself. "I forgot that he heals faster than a regular human."  
Kagome was broken from her thoughts when she heard a loud shriek. "Eeeeeeeek! You pervert!"  
Kagome knew what this was about. Miroku had obviously done something Sango didn't like. She laughed, and looked at Inuyasha. His golden eyes looked back. Kagome blushed. "What has the pervert done now?" said the very annoyed half breed.  
Inuyasha jumped out of his bed, and Kagome was still looking at him. She flushed crimson when she realized he didn't have any garments on. Inuyasha blushed too, and he grumbled something under his breath. Kagome rushed out of the hut.  
"I didn't see anything!" came the voice of Kagome outside of the hut. Inuyasha blushed again, and hurried to get his Kimono on. Inuyasha thought, and suddenly he knew what he wanted. (Nothing lemony let me assure you...)  
  
  
A/N Sorry 'bout the short chapter, but I wrote two, and my hands are sore. 0.0 I will get the third chapter out as soon as I can! -Checks (Don't you just want to know what Inuyasha wants?)  



End file.
